Amores y desencuentros Un caballero y una diosa
by Kris de Andromeda
Summary: Ella se encuentra en la búsqueda de su hermano, quien ha sido entrenado para ser caballero de Athena. En ella se encierra un secreto y es parte de un triángulo amoroso que se ha hecho presente desde la era del mito y puede llevar a una nueva guerra. Personajes de SS y OC, muestran el lado humano de los caballeros. Mi primer fic! espero lo apoyen con sus comentarios y sugerencias!
1. Camino hacia el reencuentro

**Capítulo 1- Camino hacia el reencuentro**

El sol del mediodía se ve imponente en el cielo de Japón. A lo lejos, se ve llegar un barco y en él, se observa un joven sonriente con la ilusión de regresar a su tierra, de reencontrar a sus amigos y hermano y de recobrar su vida. La nave llega a puerto y de él descienden los pasajeros. El joven caballero hace presencia con la caja de pandora que simboliza el triunfo de su entrenamiento, mientras reconoce el lugar al que llegó, observa el horizonte y todo a su alrededor. "Hermano, lo he conseguido, cumplí mi promesa: me he convertido en caballero. Espero que nos encontremos pronto" Se despide de la tripulación del barco y los demás pasajeros e inicia su camino hacia la mansión Kido, aquel lugar que los había acogido y que sería el sitio de reencuentro para los huérfanos escogidos por la fundación Graude (Graad) para convertirse en caballeros.

"Algunas cosas no han cambiado" murmura mientras se detiene frente al orfanato donde pasó sus primeros años, observando a algunos niños jugar. Sigue su camino pero algo lo impacienta, siente que desde que tocó tierra firme, una presencia lo sigue. Se detiene y hace como si amarra su zapato mientras mira de reojo. Detrás de él, a algunos metros, observa una silueta pero no reconoce quien pueda ser. Esa persona viste una capa que no permite reconocerle cubriendo todo su ser. Desconfiado se levanta y continua su camino. "Debo hacer algo" piensa para sí, cambiando momentáneamente la ruta introduciéndose en una calle concurrida. Empieza a mezclarse entre la gente pero aún se siente perseguido. Encuentra un callejón oscuro y decide ocultarse. Quien le sigue se percata de la situación y entra en el callejón, busca a su presa pero no la encuentra. El joven espera detrás de un arrume de cajas esperando el siguiente movimiento. Al parecer su perseguidor se ha cansado y planea abandonar su empresa, sin embargo un mal movimiento hace que una de las cajas se caiga llamando la atención del extraño, quien se acerca sigiloso. Los ojos turquesa del joven buscan una salida y cuando se ve acorralado sólo atina a defenderse cruzando sus brazos de un derechazo que viene directo hacía él. El impacto lo hace retroceder unos centímetros acorralándolo aún más contra la pared.

-Alto ¿qué quieres de mí?, observo que llevas rato siguiéndome, pero quien eres, identifícate – exige el joven.

El personaje que adopta una pose de pelea, sigue sin hablar.

-Anda, ¿porque no hablas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si quieres una pelea, te equivocaste de persona. No quiero combatir si no es necesario. Sólo aléjate de mi camino y permíteme cumplir mi misión. Retírate y déjame continuar.

Después de pensarlo un poco, la persona frente a él cambia su posición y la abre paso. El chico, con un tanto de desconfianza pasa por su lado mientras le mira de reojo.

-Agradezco tu gesto. No sé quién seas o que quieras, pero debo seguir mi camino.

El chico avanza unos cuantos pasos cuando escucha una risa femenina – vaya no has cambiado para nada Shun. Me alegra saber que sigues siendo el mismo.

Shun voltea a verla asombrado. -¿Qué… esa voz?

-Es verdad que hace casi dos años no nos vemos pero no creo que te hayas olvidado tan fácil de mí.

Shun da media vuelta para quedar frente a la chica que descubre su cara y revela su identidad. Una sonrisa se dibuja de inmediato en el rostro del joven, mientras observa a la delgada figurita de unos doce años, un poco más baja que él, su piel blanca casi rosada contrasta con su largo cabello castaño claro con luces doradas siempre desordenado y esos ojos verde oliva que resaltan en ese rostro. –Kristin eres tú- dice mientras regresa unos pasos para verificar que es su amiga. –No pensé que te encontraría aquí-

Con una inmensa sonrisa la chica le responde – Bueno, la idea era que cuando terminaras tu entrenamiento regresarías aquí para reencontrarte con tu hermano. Y veo que cumpliste tu promesa. ¡Felicidades caballero de Andrómeda! Imagino lo orgulloso y feliz que estará el maestro Albiore- dice mientras le da un puñete en el brazo.

Sh- Si gracias. El maestro creyó en mí hasta el último minuto. También estará feliz de saber que estás bien.

K- Él lo sabe, tenlo por seguro. No creo que haya algún tipo de secreto entre sitios de entrenamiento y sobre todo entre maestros.

Shun la mira confundido. La chica señala la salida del callejón. –Creo que es hora de continuar. El torneo galáctico no tarda en empezar y además ya está bien de hablar en este lugar. ¿Vamos?

Shun asiente con la cabeza e inician juntos el recorrido a la mansión.

Sh -En verdad me alegra mucho verte, no imagine que este día llegaría. La chica lo mira un tanto sorprendida por el comentario. -En serio… no pues muchas gracias. Veo que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti. Dice la chica mientras mueva la cabeza en señal de negación-

Sh- No, no pienses eso, después que te fuiste de la isla, le pregunté muchas veces al maestro por ti y siempre me decía que estabas bien, cumpliendo con tu destino, pero que no podía darme tu ubicación exacta. Aunque no lo creas, me hiciste mucha falta. En los entrenamientos, en las lecciones, cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien. Incluso, cuando se veía la luna llena, iba hacia la playa y me sentaba en la arena como lo hicimos tantas veces. Recuerdo que te llamaban la lunática por pasar tanto tiempo observándola. Siempre te escapabas para verla

K- Y tú por no dejarme sola me acompañabas y te ganaste más de un regaño. Jajaja

Sh- Jajaja, si lo recuerdo, pero el maestro pronto olvidaba el castigo que decía nos iba a imponer.

Se adentran cada vez más en la ciudad pasando frente a varios puestos de comidas.

K- Antes de llegar, ¿quisieras tomar algo?

Sh- ehhh si claro

Se acercan a un puesto en el que piden unas bebidas y unos pastelillos. Les entregan todo en una bandeja y buscan una mesa. Después de sentarse tratan de tomar la comida al tiempo, lo que hace que se rocen las manos. Los dos se sonrojan. Sh. – Lo siento que maleducado soy, sigue. K –Gracias

Sh- Y a todas estas ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Ahora si me puedes decir?

La chica sonríe. –Claro, después de que el maestro "me echó" de la isla me dieron refugio en Grecia.

Sh- No digas eso, el maestro nunca te echaría, te tenía bastante aprecio como a todos sus estudiantes, sólo que para él esa situación fue muy difícil de manejar y por eso decidió salir a buscar quien pudiera ayudarte.

K- Si lo sé, tenían que controlar al monstruo.- Sonríe mientras el chico la mira muy serio- ¡Si ya! ya sé estoy bromeando. El maestro dijo que era por mi bien y bla bla bla todas las excusas que han tenido todos para abandonarme. Bueno la cosa es que estuve entrenando como caballero femenino.

Shun la mira con cara de sorpresa- ¿En Grecia, como caballero femenino? ¿cómo June?

El comentario realmente incomoda a la chica que retira la comida a un lado y mientras trata de disimular el enojo se limpia las migajas de las manos

Sh- Lo siento, olvide que ustedes no se la llevan muy bien.

K- Para nada y no te preocupes, pasaste los dos últimos años en su compañía es obvio que la tengas que nombrar, me imagino que no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Pero bueno hablemos de otra cosa

Sh- Los caballeros femeninos deben vestir una máscara que cubra su cara. Tú siempre te negaste a llevarla, si es así ¿por qué insistían en entrenarte como tal?

K- Es algo que no sé, pero lo cierto es que el maestro descubrió que yo no tenía una constelación guardiana, pero aún así dijo que debía entrenarme porque él podía ver en mi futuro que lo necesitaría. Igual, aunque me colocaran esa máscara mil veces las mil veces me la quitaría, además no creo que me quede tiempo para matar o amar a medio mundo que ya ha visto mi cara. Sería desgastante. ¿Te parece si continuamos?

Sh- De acuerdo vamos.

Mientras más se adentran a la ciudad, puede observarse la multitud agrupándose frente al coliseo. Pantallas gigantes y un altavoz hacen el anuncio: "El torneo galáctico está por comenzar. Diez caballeros lucharan por el honor de ser el mejor y por el premio mayor: la armadura dorada… (Sigue sonando)

El peliverde voltea a ver a la chica aterrado – ¿Sólo 10 caballeros? ¿Qué pasó, qué pudo haber ocurrido con los demás?

K- Lastimosamente, muchos no terminaron sus entrenamientos. Las heridas de batalla, el clima, la mala alimentación, hicieron que perecieran antes de poder ganar las armaduras.

Sh- Entonces… tú crees que… dice con un gesto entre el dolor y el horror

K- Ni siquiera lo pienses. No te permito que creas eso. Estoy más que segura y como me cuentas que es tu hermano que él ganó su armadura y pronto vendrá a tu encuentro, tal como lo prometió.

Atrás van quedando los ruidos de la ciudad y de los altavoces. Cada vez se encuentran más cerca de la mansión. Llegan a la gran reja que los separa de los recuerdos de la infancia que alguna vez tuvieron y lo que han llegado a ser.

Se miran y asienten. Es hora de entrar – musita Shun.- Es hora...

CONTINUARA...


	2. La mansión Kido

**Capitulo 2 - La mansión Kido**

Tocan el timbre que da al interior de la mansión. La reja se abre por mitad, dándoles el paso para que ingresen. Recorren el jardín por donde los niños jugaron tantas veces hasta que llegan al recibidor. Abren la puerta principal y se adentran en la inmensa mansión. Miran a su alrededor al parecer la casa está vacía. Shun descarga la caja de la armadura en el piso, cuando se escucha el alarido.

T- Shun, porque tardaste tanto, la señorita Saori te está esperando. Por los dioses estos mocosos no han cambiado en nada.

Sh- Tatsumi, buenas tardes. Me alegra verte, ¿dónde encuentro a la señorita Saori?

Virando los ojos y de mala gana el mayordomo le responde – En el despacho privado-

El hombre que siempre parece estar malhumorado y molesto observa a la chica junto a Shun. –Sabes que no puedes traer invitados a la mansión, mejor que se largue de una buena vez.

K- Ay Tatsumi, Tatsumi, no has cambiado para nada. Sigues siendo el mismo fastidioso de siempre.

T- Que, ¿acaso te conozco para que me hables de esa manera mocosa insolente?

K- Claro que me conoces, ¿acaso olvidarías este dulce rostro?- dice mientras se señala- O dime Tatsumi, ¿podrías olvidar a la niña que vino suplicante por ayuda para encontrar a su hermano y fue enviada al otro lado del mundo por el viejo Kido?

-Más respeto con el señor Kido- gruñe el mayordomo- No, no puedes ser tú. Tú deberías estar en algún lugar de África o tal vez muerta pero no aquí, que hiciste mocosa…

K- No Tatsumi, que hiciste tú- grita la chica. Recuerdo que el "excelentísimo" señor Kido te dijo que me enviaras a Europa para buscar a mi hermano y tú, maldito miserable, me enviaste al otro lado del mundo. Aunque en verdad debo agradecerte que no me enviaras a Reina Muerte.

Shun observa a la alterada chica que al parecer, está dispuesta a desquitar toda su rabia con el mayordomo. –¡Cálmate Kristin por favor! No vale la pena. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí.-

K- No Shun, no es justo- dice la chica rabiando y llorando a todo pulmón. -Llevo casi diez años sin ver a mi hermano, sin saber qué pasó con él, porque no me busco como yo lo he buscado, y cuando tuve la oportunidad este hombre sólo quiso deshacerse de mí como si el dinero saliera de sus bolsillos. No tienes idea por lo que he pasado.- Dice mientras cubre su cara con sus manos tratando de parar sus lágrimas.

La figura de Saori Kido hace presencia la parte alta de las escaleras. Aunque no es muy alta, su delgada silueta envuelta en el vestido blanco le da un aire virginal y de respeto.

Sa- Tatsumi ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

El mayordomo que se siente respaldado gruñe – Esta mocosa irrespetuosa viene a insultar la memoria del amo Kido, señorita. Pido su permiso para echarla de aquí.

Saori observa a la pareja de chicos que se encuentra al final de la escalera. Da la vuelta mientras indica -Hazlos seguir a mi despacho-

El mayordomo a punto de rabiar da paso a los jóvenes para que sigan a la señorita. Shun levanta de nuevo la caja de la armadura y ayuda a la chica a caminar mientras trata de tranquilizarla.

Una vez en el despacho, Saori los observa esperando su actuar. La chica se sienta aún en lágrimas y Shun la consuela. –Shun me alegra que hayas regresado- afirma la Kido mientras mira al joven santo. –Kristin, cuanto tiempo, espero que algún día puedas perdonar el pequeño error que cometió Tatsumi.- dice apenada al tiempo que le alcanza un pañuelo.

K- ¿Perdonar? ¿En serio me pide perdonar a ese hombre?- dice la chica mientras seca sus lágrimas con el pañuelo. –Ese hombre, ese miserable contrarió las órdenes de su abuelo y jugó con mi vida, con mis sueños. ¿Y si el barco no llegaba a Andrómeda y su destino fuera otro, que habría sido de mí? Tuve la fortuna que Dios se apiadó de mí y me llevó a un sitio donde estaba un conocido, alguien que abogó por mi vida, cuando fui considerada una intrusa en el recinto de entrenamiento. Y si el maestro Albiore no se hubiera dolido de verme sufrir, ya estaría muerta gracias al "pequeño error" de Tatsumi. ¿Cómo me pide que pueda perdonar eso?

Saori baja la mirada buscando las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a la chica. –Tal vez debas saber que tu hermano es uno de los santos que viene en camino para cumplir con sus presentaciones en el torneo. Las chicas cruzan sus miradas por primera vez.

K- ¿Está segura? Los rumores hablaban que él… tal vez había….

Sa- Sé lo que estás pensando. Entre los templos de entrenamiento corrió ese rumor, pero te puedo asegurar que el aprendiz caído no fue tu hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la chica –Escuchaste Shun, mi hermano aún está vivo. El joven afirma con su cabeza a la vez que la toma por uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

Sa- Por el momento puedo ofrecerte techo y comida, mientras esperas la llegada de él. Es la única forma en que puedo tratar de redimir el apellido Kido que tanto daño te ha hecho. Shun es importante que lleves la armadura al Coliseo- mira su reloj- puedes hacerlo mañana a primera hora, falta muy poco para que empiece el torneo.

Sh- De acuerdo señorita Saori. Mañana la llevaré.

Sa- Tatsumi. Por favor indícale a Shun cuál es su habitación y acomoda a Kristin en una de las habitaciones de los caballeros que aún no ha llegado. Mañana le organizas una para ella.

T- Pero señorita…

Sa- ¿Acaso contradices mis órdenes?

T- Nunca señorita- El hombre rabiando los saca a empujones del despacho. Avanza algunos pasos murmurando improperios inaudibles para los chicos. –Shun está es tu habitación. Y tú mocosa, ni creas que te daré una recámara. Si quieres dormir hazlo en el piso.

Sa.- TATSUMI, Te exijo respeto para las personas que se queden aquí y te guste o no Kristin se quedará. O si prefieres puedes hacer tus maletas.

T- Pero señorita Saori usted nunca…- dice el temeroso hombre- ¿acaso prefiere a esta mocosa que a mí que le he servido toda la vida?

Sa- Deja de llamarla así Tatsumi. En vez de maltratarla deberías disculparte con ella. Y si no quieres que te coloque como su mayordomo personal, deja de molestarla.

El enojado hombre espera que su ama abandone el lugar para caer sobre la chica- Es la primera vez que la señorita Saori me habla de esa manera y todo por tu culpa, no esperes que te haga la vida fácil, si quieres guerra la tendrás

K-Y yo gustosa te daré batalla, calvito

El hombre se da la vuelta sin ubicar a la chica en ningún lugar. Ella simplemente abre la primera puerta que se cruza en su camino y da lugar al estudio. Cuando explora el lugar ve que hay un asiento grande, suficiente para tratar de descansar en lo que queda de noche.

Shun que ha entrado en su recamara, está ajeno a lo ocurre fuera. El chico se ha tumbado boca arriba en la cama – Ikki hermano, ¿cuándo llegarás? Piensa mientras cruza las manos atrás de su cabeza y cierra los ojos. El largo viaje lo ha dejado exhausto y sin mucho esfuerzo se duerme.

Han pasado un par de horas y el ruido que entra por la ventana abierta despierta al joven caballero. Se levanta a cerrarla y observa la imponente luna en el cielo. Al recostarse un poco en la ventana escucha su nombre. –Shun, Shun- el chico voltea a ver y observa a su compañera en la ventana de al lado. -¿Qué haces ahí? – Si te digo que no puedo dormir ¿me crees? Dice sonriente la chica. – Tú nunca duermes, y menos si hay luna. La chica levanta los hombros. El chico observa y le cuestiona -¿dónde estás durmiendo?- En el estudio. -¿Qué?- Se puede observar como el chico cierra la ventana. Ella se inclina un poco para ver que ocurrió con su amigo. Al ver que no se asoma más, sigue en su misión de observar la luna. –Wow siempre se ve majestuosa- dice para después ser atacada por dos dedos a manera de cosquillas en su cintura. -¡Shun, me asustaste!- Dice mientras le lanza una palmada a su amigo quien la evade en medio de la risa.

Sh- Sólo quería arrojarte por la ventana – dice divertido

K- Por poco lo consigues. Que haces acá, si Tatsumi nos escucha tendrá motivos para que nos echen a los dos de esta casa.

Sh- Sólo vine a ver dónde estás durmiendo. Pero acá ni hay cama.

K- Hay una silla y eso es suficiente. Además quien necesita dormir. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no he podido conciliar el sueño. Shun te imaginas, mi hermano vive, y viene para acá. Pronto nos reuniremos. ¡Qué emoción!- dice una alterada chica.

Shun la observa con una sonrisa – Si lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que descansar. Vamos- dice mientras la toma de la mano y la lleva hacia la puerta.

K- Hey ¿para dónde me llevas?

Sh- Vamos a mi recámara.

La cara de la chica se torna absolutamente roja como tomate, mientras abre los ojos lo más grande que puede.- ¿Queeeeeeeé? ¿Te enloqueciste?- Shun la mira y entre risas le dice –No sé qué te estarás imaginando pero ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños en la isla y dormíamos en la misma cama? Tú dormías a los pies y yo a la cabeza. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer para que descanses un rato. ¡Pervertida!

Los chicos entran en la habitación y Kris se queda en la puerta. –Sigue, ahora me vas a decir que te volviste penosa. Bueno y si tanto te molesta yo me quedo en el piso y tú duerme en la cama.-

La chica observa que la cama es amplia y los dos caben de sobra en ella.- Está bien pero sólo por esta noche, mañana ya miraré que hago- Dice a regañadientes.

El joven se recuesta y la chica se sienta al borde de la cama, él se acomoda boca abajo mientras observa a su amiga, -Ya duérmete, le dice al tiempo que le arroja un cojín a la cara.

K- Aprovechado, estaba distraída.- dice lanzándole el cojín de vuelta. Ya descansa.

El chico se refugia en el cojín y casi de inmediato se queda dormido. La curiosa niña se acerca lo suficiente para observarlo dormir. Toca con suavidad la melena verde del joven y sonríe. –No sé qué haría sin ti, eres un gran amigo.

Tenues rayos del sol iluminan la habitación. Shun despierta y se reincorpora con lentitud. Se da cuenta que está a los pies de la cama y recuerda la invitación que le hizo a su amiga, ahora ausente. –¿Kristin donde te metiste?-

El chico sale de la habitación en busca de su amiga, quien se encuentra saliendo del estudio. –Shun buenos días ¿descansaste bien?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

Sh- Si y ¿tú? A qué hora te levantaste, llegue a pensar que habías huido.

K- Jajajaja que trágico eres. Sabes que si voy a huir al menos te dejaría una carta de despedida, jejeje. Bueno cambiemos de tema, ya estoy lista para acompañarte, ¿vamos?

Sh- ¿Acompañarme?

K- Siiiii, debes llevar la armadura al coliseo, recuerdas.

Sh- Dame cinco minutos mientras me ducho y salimos ¿te parece?

Una seria Kristin lo mira.- Bueno pero que sólo sean cinco porque tengo mi agenda copada y no puedo perder ni un minuto.- El chico la mira sorprendido. –Ya es broma, apúrate y te espero afuera no quiero cruzarme con el calvo.

Mientras baja la escalera, observa como la puerta se abre y en medio de murmullos, escándalos y conflicto se ve la entrada de un nuevo caballero. ¿Quién será en esta ocasión?

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Rumbo al coliseo

**Capítulo 3 - Rumbo al coliseo**

Como si se tratará de un libreto fabricado, se escucha de nuevo el alarido del mayordomo

T- Seiya, porque tardaste tanto, la señorita Saori te está esperando. Por los dioses estos mocosos no han cambiado en nada.

Se- Ya Tatsumi, ¿dónde la encuentro?, necesito hablar con ella pronto.

T- En su despacho, mocoso insolente.

La chica prefiere esperar a que el calvo desaparezca de escena. Una vez dentro de la casa, Seiya advierte a Kristin bajando las escaleras.

K- ¡Oye tú! pequeño pony, ¿tienes las herraduras bien puestas?

Se- Eyyyyy yo te conozco. ¡Qué bueno verte! Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

K-También me alegro de verte Seiya. Vaya, derrotaste a Cassius, que felicidad me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Shaina cuando su discípulo perdió. ¡Oh diablos! es una pena que no te pude acompañar. Y Marín debe estar feliz. Mendigo maestro que no me dejó quedar a ver las batallas.

Se- Si estoy muy feliz, Marín muy orgullosa. Aunque Shaina casi me mata después de ganar la armadura. Marín tuvo que intervenir para que pudiera salir del santuario. Pero la conoces y me juro guerra eterna hasta que su venganza esté consumada, jajaja pobre.

K-¿Estás seguro que no sabes porque te odia tanto? En verdad no creo que te odie porque si o sólo por ser el discípulo de Marín, estoy segura que hay algo más. Anda Seiya dímelo, acaso ¿la acosabas?- Dice la chica mirándolo de forma pícara

Se- ¡Para nada! esa víbora odia a medio mundo.

K- Pues a mí no me odia. O bueno por lo menos ya no, jejeje

El mayordomo grita a la distancia - Seiya mocoso impertinente, la señorita Saori no tiene tiempo para perder esperándote. Pasa de una vez al despacho

K- Uyyyyyy, yo mejor me voy antes que me vea.

Se- Eyyy ¿por qué huyes? ¿Acaso estás de polizona en la mansión?

K- Jajajaja, ay amigo casi. Llegué de improvisto ayer y fue la muerte para este hombre. Gracias a Dios, Saori se apiadó de mí y me dejo quedar- dice con voz melodramática- Voy a esperar a Shun afuera.

Se- ¿Qué dices, Shun ya llegó? Caray veo que fui el último en llegar.

K- Mmmm lamento decepcionarte hay otros caballeros que aún no llegan, así que no pudiste hacerte notar- dice mientras le guiña un ojo.- Y ve corre antes que el calvo se enoje más. Te veré más tarde

La chica sale de la casa y aguarda en el jardín a su amigo, quien se demora más de lo esperado. "Ay Shun pareces niña, si te tardas" piensa al tiempo que patea una piedra. Shun llega agitado por correr a alcanzar a su amiga.

Sh- Disculpa la tardanza. Estaba disfrutando de más la ducha, hace tiempo no tocaba el agua caliente. ¿Vamos?

La chica asiente e inician su recorrido hacia el coliseo.

Sh- Entonces… ¿estás feliz porque tu hermano vendrá?

K- Mmmmmmmm, claro que síiiiiiiii. Después de la noticia del aprendiz caído llegué a pensar que él había sido. Pero la noticia que me dio Saori renueva la esperanza de encontrarme con él.

Sh- Me alegra verte así- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

El estómago de la chica empieza a crujir. –¡Ups, lo siento!- dice sonrojada- no desayuné, ¿podemos hacer una parada técnica antes de llegar al coliseo? Por favor- hace ojitos suplicantes. Llegan a los mismos puestos del día anterior y se toman unos jugos.

Están a pocas calles del coliseo cuando empieza a escucharse la algarabía de la multitud, el ruido de los altavoces, luces, pantallas y pancartas alumbran el lugar.

K- ¿Shun mira!- dice señalando una de las pantallas que anuncia a los caballeros participantes y mostrando las constelaciones a las que pertenecen

-Ohhh que guapos son. –Mira que chicos tan atractivos- -Son adorables- -¡Ahhhh! me enamoré, yo me caso- gritan varias chicas en la multitud.

K- Vaya parece que ya tienen fans.- dice observando una de las pantallas y al grupo de seguidoras que traen pancartas, fotos, cintas, afiches, peluches…

Continúan avanzando entre la multitud, cuando un grupo de chicas se abalanza sobre ellos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh miren es el caballero de Andrómeda!- ¡Ay mírenlo es más atractivo en persona! – ¡Ahhh que lindo es!- Rápidamente las chicas corren a su encuentro y lo empiezan a rodear, tomando fotos y tocándolo dejando a Kristin lejos del joven santo. La niña mira la escena atónita mientras él trata de liberarse de la situación de la manera más amable. –Chicas, gracias, me halagan pero debo continuar.- dice tratando de zafarse de los brazos y manos que lo retienen.

En ese momento, la chica toma aire y empieza a abrirse camino a empujones sobre las otras chicas.

K-Chicas, permiso, permiso, ¡PEEERMIIIISOOOO!-

Las fanáticas confundidas voltean a ver de dónde proceden los gritos. El cuerpo menudito de Kristin termina de abrirse paso entre la multitud mientras aleja a las últimas chicas del santo y lo toma de la muñeca. – Señoritas, agradecemos infinitamente el apoyo y el cariño que expresan por el caballero de Andrómeda, sin embargo me apena informarles que debido a su apretada agenda no es posible que se quede compartiendo más tiempo con ustedes. Debido a compromisos previos él debe retirarse de forma inmediata. No olviden por favor apoyarlo en el torneo galáctico. Compren sus boletos- dice haciendo una señal de victoria con la mano y camina tratando de alcanzar la puerta del coliseo. Shun la mira asombrado cuando una de las chicas grita: -¡Alto! ¿y tú quién eres para tratarnos así?- Kristin la voltea a ver con aires de seriedad y le afirma: -Soy su relacionista pública y si nos disculpan señoritas el caballero va tarde para una entrevista. Y si alguna de ustedes interfiere en nuestro camino me veré obligada a usar la fuerza- dice mientras hace puños con sus manos. Las chicas alrededor abren paso. –Gracias niñas, caballero continuemos-

Continúan su camino sin mediar palabra hasta que lograr cruzar la entrada. Shun con total sorpresa le pregunta – ¿Y eso que fue?-

K- ¡No lo sé! Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al verte rodeado de todas esas locas.-

Sh- Creo que no era necesario hacer todo ese show, después de todo no eran tantas-

La chica lo mira agraviada - Arriesgue mi vida para salvarte de esa multitud de locas y ¿así me pagas? Si quieres vamos y te vuelvo dejar ahí si tanto te gustó que te manosearan.- dice mientras lo empuja hacia la puerta.

El chico ríe. –Y no te enojes y no. No gracias y gracias. No gracias, no quiero salir más ahí y gracias por salvarme de las chicas. No sé qué haría si ti.- dice sarcástico

K- Ja-ja-ja búrlate y todo lo que quieras pero te apuesto a que si no hubiera sido por mí esas chicas te roban hasta la ropa interior

Shun ríe mientras la ve avanzar al centro del coliseo. Todo un despliegue de luces, decoraciones, pantallas y un gran equipo técnico ultima detalles para iniciar el torneo galáctico.

K- ¡Wooooow, esto es increíble! Ya quisiera tener tanto dinero para organizar algo así. Aunque si tuviera tanto dinero no haría algo así. Miran asombrados toda la actividad alrededor. Uno de los hombres de logística le indica a Shun el camino para dejar la armadura.

Suben unas escalinatas internas y se encuentran frente a las armaduras de los participantes que llegaron con anticipación: Hydra, Lobo, Leoncillo, Unicornio, Oso y Pegaso, se observan ya ubicadas en el lugar.

Sh- Qué extraño la armadura de Pegaso ya está aquí, no sabía que Seiya ya hubiera llegado

K- Ohhhh si, ¿no lo viste en la mansión? Yo estaba saliendo cuando él llegó, pero hasta ese momento se iba a reunir con Saori, es muy raro que ya este su armadura aquí.

–Un mediocre como Seiya no debe llevar una armadura, no la merece- dice una voz que sale de la oscuridad

Kristin y Shun voltean a ver quién ha hecho tal afirmación.

K- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!- dice enojada la chica

Una sombra camina hacia ellos, pero aun así la chica no lo logra identificar, ¿Quién será este personaje?

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Enemigos y amigos

**Capítulo 4 - Enemigos y amigos**

-No entiendo como Seiya pudo haber obtenido una armadura. Es una vergüenza que lo llamen caballero.- Dice el joven que sale de las penumbras para hacer su aparición.

K- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Yo soy Jabú, caballero de Unicornio.- Se recuesta contra una columna con los brazos cruzados.

K- ¿Por qué está la armadura de Seiya aquí? Nosotros salimos primero de la mansión, ¿Por qué llegó primero?

J- Bueno niñita no sé quien seas pero te contestaré ante tu insistencia. Primero, Seiya se atrevió a ofender la memoria del honorable señor Kido en mi presencia y tuve que darle su merecido. De igual forma, se negó a participar en el torneo y siendo ese el único motivo para portar una armadura, la señorita Saori le exigió que la dejara en la mansión. En verdad me sorprende que la haya ganado, no es digno de llamarse caballero de Pegaso. Y segundo, para traerla existen unos aparatos con llantitas y motor llamados automóviles que te acortan las distancias, no pensé que fueras tan ignorante.

Sh- Pero eso es injusto, Seiya cumplió su entrenamiento como lo hicimos todos los presentes.

K- Es verdad, además no creo que Saori sea tan miserable de quitarle su armadura. Y mucho menos que un presumido inútil como tú pudiera golpear a Seiya.

Jabú mira a la chica de arriba hacia abajo. –Bueno en verdad no entiendo porque debo darle explicaciones a una chica tan corriente. Deberías aprender a tener un poco de glamour. La señorita Saori podría darte algunas lecciones. Aunque la verdad sería un milagro que una ordinaria como tú pudiera obtener algo de "clase".

La chica se lanza como león sobre su presa, pero Shun la detiene tomándola firmemente con los dos brazos por la cintura. –¡Ya cálmate, no vale la pena!

K- ¡Ahhhhh! Jabú… ya sé quién eres. El perrito faldero de la tonta de Saori, al que no le importaba dejarse lastimar con tal de cumplir los caprichos de una niña necia y mimada. Serías capaz de poner tu lengua de tapete para que la señorita Kido te pisotee. ¡Que falta de dignidad! Creo que Seiya te dio una paliza antes que pudieras siquiera tocarlo- dice mientras lucha y patalea tratando de soltarse del agarre de Shun.

J- Seiya ni siquiera pudo responder a mi ataque.- dice burlón- al parecer no tengo rival en este torneo y con uno peleador menos, será muy fácil ganar la armadura dorada.

K- Te apuesto a que soy capaz de tirarte los dientes de un solo golpe, presumido.

Jabú mira a la chica de forma retadora. – A ver quiero saber de que eres capaz, o no mejor no. Tal vez termines lastimada y en el fondo no me sentiría mal de golpear a una mujer. Y a todas estas no sé quién eres. Quisiera saber a quién le voy a romper la cara.

-Mi nombre es Kristin y soy hermana de uno de los caballeros que participará en el torneo y que estoy segura te hará polvo. Aunque te confieso que estaría feliz de quitarte esa estúpida sonrisita de la cara con mis propias manos.-

J- Shun deja de proteger a tu noviecita. Suéltala para ver si es capaz de morder o sólo se dedica a ladrar.

Sh- Basta Jabú. Deja de provocarla.

J- O tal vez prefieras esperar que nosotros nos enfrentemos en el torneo y de ese modo defenderla y salvar su honor - dice desafiante.

K- Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda- dice al fin soltándose del peliverde- Soy perfectamente capaz de romperle la cara a cualquier idiota. Y más a uno que viste armadura de my Little Pony. En vez de Unicornio deberías ser Twilight Sparkle o Rainbow Dash

J- ¡Que insolente eres! Aunque debo reconocer que tienes más agallas que tu noviecito

Shun y Kristin al coro - ¡Que no somos novios!

J- Mmmmm de acuerdo, entonces niñita que decidiste, ¿peleas o te retiras con tu dignidad intacta?

K- Cuando quieras, monigote.

La chica toma posición de pelea, mientras que Jabú se queda parado como si nada. –Me avisas cuando estés lista, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para derrotarte.- El desprevenido y confiado caballero siente el golpe directo a su cara que lo envía unos pasos hacia atrás.

J- Pero qué demonios- dice mientras se limpia el hilo de sangre de su labio. ¿Acaso me golpeaste con una silla o qué?

-Suficiente Kristin tranquilízate.- Shun se interpone entre los dos para evitar que la chica aseste otro golpe o en caso que reciba alguno.

Jabú aún doliéndose de la mandíbula increpa a la chica- Me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora si te puedo responder traicionera.-

K- Shun quítate del medio, si él quiere pelear…

J- Si Shun retírate. Le mostraré a esta niña lo que es en verdad el golpe de un caballero.

El joven unicornio se lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra la chica, pero una mano detiene su golpe.

-Jabú, si tanto te precias de ser un caballero deberías reconocer que recibiste el golpe por descuido y no por traición. Un grave error de un guerrero es bajar la guardia y aún peor es no reconocer que fue vencido. Ahora, es mejor que te retires.- dice el tranquilo pelinegro.

Un enojado Jabu refunfuña mientras se aleja. –Esto no se queda así- advierte a la chica

Sh- Shiryu. ¡Llegaste amigo!

Sr- Hola Shun. Veo que llegué justo a tiempo.- dice dando la mano a su amigo y observando a la chica a su lado.- ¿Y tú eres…?-

Aún furibunda, la chica ni voltea a ver al alto muchacho. –Mi nombre es Kristin. Soy amiga de Shun.- dice agitando la mano del caballero vigorosamente mientras observa a Jabú retirarse.

Shiryu sonríe.- Vaya, veo que tienes bastantes energías y un buen derechazo. ¿Acaso vienes también a participar en el torneo? Creo que serías capaz de derrotar a algunos de los caballeros que se presentarán.

Kristin al fin mira al caballero. Los profundos ojos verde grisáceo se clavan en ella mientras continua agitando la mano del santo. – ¡Ay lo siento! es que, me distraje.- dice soltando por fin al joven. –Me decías que tú eres…-

Sr- Mi nombre es Shiryu, caballero de Dragón y amigo de Shun desde niños.

K- Ahhh hola. Si Shun me había hablado de ti, es un gusto conocerte. Y no, para desgracia de algunos y fortuna de otros yo no vengo a participar en el torneo, aunque me encantaría.

Sh- Le encanta pelear y hacerse enemigos, ya se me hacía raro que no empezará acá- dice mientras evade un zape de Kristin.

Kr- Esooooo, no me hagas si no mala fama. Yo sólo me defiendo de las ofensas de los demás y pues, bueno, no te puedo negar que a veces me hace falta discutir con alguien

Shiryu ríe al ver a los dos discutir. – ¿Bueno y esta discusión porque inicio? Pregunta curioso

Sh- Kristin dice que Seiya llegó esta mañana a la mansión. Jabú dijo que al negarse a participar en el torneo la señorita Saori le dijo que tenía que entregar su armadura, y pues bueno expresamos que eso era injusto y Jabú empezó a ofender a Kristin y ella no vio más opciones que golpearlo.

Sr- Veo. Es muy extraño que Seiya se negara a participar. Kristin tú sabes donde se está alojando, me gustaría hablar con él y saber exactamente que ocurrió en la mansión.

La chica niega con la cabeza. –Lo siento en verdad no alcancé a preguntarle. Me imaginé que se iba a quedar en la mansión como todos los caballeros participantes, pero ahora no tengo idea donde pueda estar.

Shiryu y Shun hacen caras de frustración, entretanto la chica musita –pero ahora que lo pienso, sé de alguien que puede saber su paradero- dice mientras se aprieta con los dedos índice y medio las sienes.

Los chicos la miran esperando una respuesta. Se da la vuelta y camina como tarareando una canción. Voltea a verlos- ¿quieren saber dónde está Seiya o se van a quedar a vivir aquí?

Shun asiente con la cabeza y se disponen a salir del coliseo cuando uno de los trabajadores les indica que Saori pidió que la esperaran. Los chicos ven a Kristin que con un mohín indica su malestar. –Bueno chicos, iré sola. En la tarde los alcanzo en la mansión y les cuento que averigüé. Sólo asegúrense que Tatsumi me deje entrar por favor- dice la chica que sale corriendo.

Sr- ¿También está peleando con Tatsumi? ¡Ay por los dioses! tu amiga parece ser muy conflictiva

Sh- El problema con Tatsumi viene del pasado Shiryu, y no pienses eso. Ella es muy buena amiga: es comprensiva, alegre, siempre busca hacerte reír, sólo dale tiempo para conocerla y verás que te cae muy bien

Shiryu lo mira con una sonrisita burlona. –Si claro muy buena amiga-

Sh- Ya que estás pensando. La conozco hace años, lo suficiente para saber cómo es.

Sr- Aja, ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.

Sh- Ya deja de burlarte, no sé porque todo el mundo piensa que ella y yo, bueno…

Sr- Será porque se ven muy tiernitos juntos, además que la defiendes fervientemente y hablas muy bien de ella.

Sh- mmmm ahora no se puede ser amable…dejemos el tema ahí y vamos a ver que quiere Saori.

Kristin sale del coliseo pero frena su marcha, intenta ubicarse entre toda la multitud que se encuentra alrededor, y sigue corriendo camino al sur. Está segura que en ese lugar puede encontrar algún indicio de donde se encuentra Seiya.

-"Caray, Seiya ¿que pudo pasar en esa mansión? No creo para nada las palabras de ese tonto de Jabú. Sólo espero que ella me ayude a encontrarte" piensa la chica mientras apresura el paso para llegar al lugar donde pueda encontrar indicios sobre la ubicación de Pegaso.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. El orfanato

**Capítulo 5 - El orfanato**

Kristin corre hacia el sur de la ciudad, en busca del lugar a donde posiblemente Seiya haya acudido a refugiarse después de lo ocurrido en la mansión Kido.

Finalmente llega al lugar, un sitio que conoce bien, donde pasó algún tiempo antes de iniciar el viaje que debía llevarla con su hermano

 ***-Flashback-***

-No sé preocupe señor Kido cuidaremos bien de ella, no tiene de que inquietarse.- dice la mujer encargada del orfanato

MK- Es una buena niña, sólo está un poco enferma y en la mansión no tengo quien la cuide durante mi viaje. Espero que cuando regrese ella se encuentre mejor. Tiene una misión muy importante que cumplir.

Los ojos verdes de la niña miran a los dos adultos que hablan como si ella no estuviera ahí.

MK- Kristin debes prometerme que te portarás bien en mi ausencia y te prometo que cuando estés mejor de salud iniciarás el viaje para reencontrarte con tu hermano- dice mientras le acaricia la cabellera a la niña.

K- ¿En serio señor Kido? ¿Hará usted eso por mí? – dice para después cubrir su rostro para toser

MK- Prometí a tu madre que si llegabas a necesitar mi ayuda, te la brindaría.

K- ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? Dice la chica entre sonriente y sorprendida. ¿Era tan hermosa como en la fotografía que tengo?

MK- Tu madre era una mujer preciosa y estoy seguro que tú heredarás no sólo la belleza de su rostro sino también la pureza y hermosura de su corazón.- dice tomando por la mejilla a la niña.- Me la recuerdas mucho.

La niña esboza una gran sonrisa en lo que el señor Kido se da la vuelta. –Te la encomiendo mucho. Tatsumi estará pendiente de todo lo que necesites para ella. Si requiere medicinas o visitas del médico no dudes en llamarle, él estará presto a colaborar en lo que requieras- dice haciendo énfasis a la mujer

-Será un placer cuidarla, señor Kido.

MK- Adiós Kristin, espero que nos veamos pronto.

K- Hasta pronto señor Kido, espero lo mismo.

El señor Mitsumasa se dirige a la limosina donde una escandalosa Saori lo espera –¡abuelo, apresúrate! quiero irme ya de aquí. No me gusta este feo lugar- Le hace una seña al chofer para que encienda el auto. Voltea a ver a la niña que en la distancia se despide agitando la mano. Levanta levemente la mano en señal de despedida mientras sube al auto.

-Bueno Kristin, te voy a ubicar en una cama para que puedas descansar. El señor Kido nos recomendó ser muy puntuales con tus medicinas y cuidarte en extremo para que te mejores pronto. Ven acompáñame.

Las dos entran en la casa mientras los niños presentes observan a la extraña y cuchichean a su paso. La niña carga una pequeña maletita que era de Saori pero como nena caprichosa ya no la quería y el señor Kido se la dio a Kristin.

La mujer se dirige a uno de los cuartos, abre la puerta y hace seguir a la niña. – Ven acércate, te puedes quedar aquí.- Detrás de ellas, entra una curiosa niña de su misma edad, con dos coletitas que recogen sus azules cabellos, y se sienta en la cama del lado. Kristin se sienta en el borde y la mujer le dice – Será mejor que descanses, en un rato vendré a darte tu medicina. Debes tener en cuenta unas reglas para que no afecte tu convivencia con los demás: Todos desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos a la misma hora y también nos acostamos al mismo tiempo. Tienes horas de estudio y también espacio para los juegos. No debes iniciar conflicto con ninguno de los niños, si tienes algún problema vienes directo a mí y me lo cuentas. ¿Comprendiste?-

La niña asiente con la cabeza, mientras observa a su compañerita quien le sonríe en señal de bienvenida.

-Te dejo en buena compañía- dice la mujer abandonando la habitación.

La niña de las coletitas espera a que la mujer salga para bajar de su cama y acercarse a Kristin. Le da la vuelta a la cama mientras la observa detalladamente y la nueva inquilina la sigue curiosa con la mirada. Finalmente, la niña se detiene frente a ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

K- ¿Qué, qué tengo?- dice mientras se observa a sí misma como si tuviera algo en sus ropas.

La niña sonríe. –Naahhhh no tienes nada. Sólo quería conocerte y ver quien eras, y saber porque el viejo Kido te trajo, él sólo se lleva los niños de aquí, por eso se me hace raro que haya venido a dejarte y también saber porque te dejan acostar a esta hora, nadie tiene permiso para hacerlo. Ahhhhh y por cierto, soy Miho.

K- Yo soy Kristin. Pues el señor Kido me va a ayudar a buscar a mi hermano, quien es uno de los niños que envió lejos para convertirse en caballero. Me dejo acá porque se va de viaje de negocios y dice que no pueden cuidarme en su mansión, porque debo viajar para encontrarme con mi hermano pero estoy enferma de numonía y así no me dejan salir.

Miho se ríe a carcajadas. –No se dice numonía, tienes NEUMONÍA. Estás enferma de los pulmones. Ahora entiendo. Bueno debes cuidarte mucho para que estés bien pronto y puedas viajar y encontrarte con tu familia.

Kristin sonríe.-Gracias, así lo haré- dice la niña observando la mesita de noche de Miho y viendo la fotografía que hay en ella- ¿Y ellos, quiénes son? ¿Son tu familia?

La niña toma la foto, la observa un momento y contesta: -Como si lo fueran, ella es Seika – señalando a la chica- es la hermana mayor de Seiya – ahora mostrando al niño- ellos vivían aquí hasta que el Kido se lo llevó a él para entrenarlo como caballero, y ella se fue a los pocos días a buscarlo. Estoy muy preocupada por ellos –dice mientras abraza la foto y sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas.- Todo es culpa de ese viejo. No quiero desanimarte pero espero que te cumpla la promesa que te hizo. Cuando se llevó a Seiya le dijo que se convertiría en caballero y sólo de esa manera lo dejaría volver a estar con Seika.

La niña mira a su nueva amiguita con preocupación. ¿Y si el señor Kido no cumplía su palabra, que haría ella para llegar a su hermano? Aunque como él mismo lo había dicho, era una promesa que le había hecho a su madre. Ella tenía la esperanza que cumpliera.

 ***-Fin del flashback-***

Kristin recorre el patio de juegos del orfanato, y cruza la puerta sin golpear. Los niños que en ese momento se encuentran tomando sus alimentos la miran sorprendidos por la interrupción.

Miho y Kristin cruzan miradas. La chica se levanta de su silla, mientras les indica a los niños que sigan cenando.

Mi- ¿Kristin, eres tú?

K- ¡Hola amigaaaaaa!- grita emocionada al tiempo que brinca sobre la chica para abrazarla.- No cambias para nada, sigues igual de tierna e inocente.

Miho responde al abrazo. – Y tú igual de eufórica que siempre. Pero cuando llegaste, me habrías avisado para alistarte una habitación o bueno al menos una cama. Antes que nada dime ¿te cumplió el viejo Kido la promesa?

Kristin hace un mohín de duda - Amiga, ahora no tengo tiempo, te prometo que vendré pronto y nos pondremos al día con las noticias y te responderé todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora necesito preguntarte algo importante ¿has visto a Seiya? De casualidad ¿te vino a buscar el día de hoy?

Miho se separa unos pasos de su amiga. Kristin la observa, ella no sabe mentir. –Miho, ¿dime lo has visto?- Vuelve a preguntar

Miho se cubre la cara con sus manos para evadir la respuesta, al tiempo que uno de los niños le dice –Seiya el de la foto, si él vino está mañana, hablo por laaaaaaargo rato con Miho, hasta dieron un paseo por la playa.

Las dos chicas voltean a ver al sincero muchachito. –Macoto ¿qué te he dicho de meterte en conversaciones ajenas?- dice mientras empieza a corretearlo en medio de las risas de los demás

Kristin toma al niño por el brazo –Gracias amiguito, ahora no podrá negarme que lo vio. Te debo una- dice guiñándole un ojo.- Miho, debemos hablar-

La chica lanza a Macoto su mirada de voy-a-matarte mientras se dirigen a la cocina.

K- Miho, por favor es muy importante que me digas donde está Seiya, debemos hablar con él

Miho apreta los labios y mira a su amiga. -Es que… prometí que no le diría a nadie de la Fundación donde estaba-

K- Ay amiga, confía en mí, sabes que no soy de la fundación y necesito ubicarlo pronto. Sus amigos y yo estamos muy preocupados.

Miho lo piensa por un momento. – ¿Y tú por qué estás tan interesada en él?

Kristin vira los ojos al tiempo que respira profundo – ¿En serio te me vas a poner celosita? ¡Ay Miho por favor! sabes que Seiya no es de mis gustos, te lo dije desde que eramos más niñas. Además, él y yo nos conocemos porque entrenamos juntos en Grecia un tiempo. Anda amiga, no seas así. Shun y Shiryu están muy afanados por hablar con él.

Mi- Ahora lo entiendo… -dice sonriendo pícaramente- tu amigo Shun te pidió que lo buscaras y tú no te pudiste negar… ahora veo…. Mmmmm.

K- Te enloqueciste, ¿ahora porque estamos hablando de Shun? Seiya niña, Seiya, necesito saber dónde está, anda dímelo amiga, te prometo que te llevo de compras, de paseo, al cine, a lo que tú quieras pero ¡diiiime!- dice la chica mientras hace cara suplicante y junta sus manos en señal de ruego.

Después de mucho pensarlo Miho resuelve – De acuerdo, te diré donde está, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí aparte de todo lo que ya prometiste.

La castaña la mira desconfiada.- Mmmmmmm está bien. Ahora dime dónde está-

Mi- Me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar donde quedarse, rentó un pequeño departamento cerca de la playa.

Kr- Miho, acá la playa es eterna, sé más específica amiga, por favor.

Miho toma un papel y un esfero y anota una dirección que le entrega a su amiga.

Triunfante, Kristin sonríe a su amiga- Te lo agradezco tanto. Amiga, lo prometido es deuda, vendré después para ponernos al día y te llevaré a donde tú quieras. Ay, en verdad te admiro mucho, que te quedaras a cuidar los niños es un trabajo duro. Yo no habría podido.

La chica cruza la puerta encontrando varias cabecitas curiosas escuchando la conversación. Varios ojos se clavan en ella mientras empieza el interrogatorio:

-¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Por qué estas buscando a Seiya? ¿Vienes de la fundación a robarte niños? ¿De dónde conoces a Miho? ¿Quién es Shiryu? ¿Quién es Shun?, la chica se empieza a sentir abrumada ante la presión de los niños….-¡Miho, ayuuuuuda!-

La peliazul sale riendo de la cocina al tiempo que va quitando a los niños del lado de su casi histérica amiga. –Ay no sé como los soportas, son tan…. – Miho refuerza su sonrisa mientras le dice- amiga no te preocupes, aprenderás del don de la paciencia, porque el otro favor que me harás es venir a cuidarlos un día.

La chica abre los ojos lo más grande que puede, mientras empieza a agitar su respiración y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.- ¿Qué queeeeeeee?

Mi –Niños, ella es mi buena amiga Kristin, convivió conmigo en el orfanato hace años y en próximos días vendrá a cuidarlos. Los emocionados niños corren a abrazarla por las piernas mientras ella siente que le falta el aire y se pone pálida.

K- Miho, amiga, no me hagas eso por favor. Sabes que los niños no son mi fuerte.

Miho ríe victoriosa. –Amiga, sé que Seiya se enojará conmigo por haberte dado su dirección, pero no te afanes creo que pagarás un precio justo por ese motivo.

K- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cruel?- dice haciendo cara de sufrida.

Mi- Tuve la mejor maestra- dice golpeándola suavemente el hombro.

Kristin mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. –No debí enseñarte todos mis trucos. Amiga, te agradezco mucho. Vendré pronto a cumplir mi promesa- dice suspirando y con la mirada baja.

Mi- Ni que fuera el fin de mundo, sólo son niños y recuerda que alguna vez nosotras también lo fuimos. Cada uno de ellos es especial y al igual que nosotras sólo requieren un poco de afecto y atención.

Miho tenía razón, estos niños al igual que ellas y los caballeros habían quedado huérfanos a tempranas edades. Tal vez no sería una labor tan difícil si lo hacía con un poco de amor y dedicación.

K- Amiga, tengo que irme. Debo ir a la Mansión por Shiryu y Shun para ir a buscar a Seiya. Te prometo que vendré pronto. - Le da un abrazo de despedida y se despide animosamente de los niños.- Niños vendré pronto, espero que se comporten muy bien con Miho. Y Macoto, ¡Gracias!

Los niños se despiden agitando sus manitas y bracitos y con algo de bulla por la emoción de conocer a una nueva amiga.

Kristin inicia a toda marcha el camino de regreso a la mansión. –Si tuviera el número telefónico me evitaría este doble paseo, pero bueno, todo sea por la tranquilidad de los chicos. Ay Miho, me la hiciste muy bien jugada, ahora yo cuidando niños, que Dios me ampare… mejor que los ampare a ellos. La chica continúa su recorrido y espera llegar pronto para iniciar la búsqueda de respuestas por parte de Seiya. Luego de pensarlo, recuerda las palabras de su amiga, si a ella no le había cumplido el viejo Kido, probablemente a Seiya tampoco. Era algo que debía averiguar...

**CONTINUARA**


	6. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 6 - Pesadillas**

Kristin llega a la mansión y ve a Tatsumi custodiando la entrada principal con su espada de Kendo junto a un enojado Jabú.

T- Esa mocosa tendrá que pasar por acá en algún momento

J- Te juro que cuando se cruce en mi camino la haré papilla

T- Cómo se atrevió a acusarme con la señorita Saori, ¡ahora si me las pagará!

J- No te preocupes Tatsumi, ahora que Shiryu y Shun se encuentran en sus recamaras, ella debe venir sola, no tiene quien la defienda o respalde, lo que aprovecharemos para consumar nuestras venganzas.

-Ouch, esos dos no me van a dejar entrar- Piensa la chica, mientras se dirige a la parte trasera de la mansión. Ubica una pared grande rodeada de muchas flores y árboles. Ese será su pase de entrada. Empieza a escalar uno de los árboles hasta que llega a su copa. –Wow, que vista. Me pregunto si Saori sabe lo que tiene en esta mansión, es algo realmente magnífico- dice observando a la distancia los amplios jardines y zonas verdes de la mansión.

La chica baja con cuidado del árbol y empieza a buscar la forma de entrar a la casa. Corre por la parte trasera y cuando va a entrar por la puerta de servicios, escucha algunas voces. Se esconde mientras observa a los muchachos que hacen presencia: dos chicos altos y fornidos y dos delgados y más bajos. –Rayos ahora por donde entraré.- Pasa a hurtadillas por el lado de la puerta hasta que llega a las ventanas de atrás de la mansión. –Bueno por la ventana, será, sólo espero no dar al despacho de Saori.- Trata de hacer memoria de cuantas ventanas más o menos está la recamara de Shun y cuál podría ser el estudio. – ¿Es la tercera o la segunda? ¡Diablos! Vamos por la tercera.

La chica empieza como gato a subir ayudándose con un tubo que baja por la pared. Al llegar por fin a la ventana trata de abrirla y ésta se encuentra cerrada. – ¡Rayos! Piensa mientras forcejea para tratar de abrir. Después de intentarlo un poco, la ventana se abre. La chica entra a la habitación sigilosamente, y ve a Shiryu recostado en la cama al parecer dormido. La chica trata de gatear sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta cuando escucha al pelinegro –Pensé que las chicas decentes usaban la puerta para entrar.-

La chica voltea a verlo al tiempo que se sienta en el piso de la habitación haciendo cara de me descubrieron. – ¡Ay lo siento en verdad!, no quería molestarte sólo que calculé mal y pensé que iba a entrar al estudio. En serio discúlpame no quería molestarte.-

Shiryu se sienta en la cama mientras voltea a ver a la chica con una risita burlona – ¿Al estudio o al cuarto de Shun? La chica se pone roja como tomate y le refuta -¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo no... Ni siquiera… aaaauchhh tú también con esa historia- dice mientras patalea y manotea

El dragón se ríe al ver la reacción de incomodidad de la chica – bueno pero a todas estas por qué entraste por aquí, acaso te gusta tanto la aventura que entras de modo furtivo a la mansión.-

K- No, no es eso, es que Tatsumi y Jabú están en la puerta principal y en la puerta que da a la cocina estaban unos chicos que no había visto y la verdad, estoy muy cansada para pelear con unos y dar explicaciones a otros. Por cierto – dice sacando el papel de su bolsillo- adivina que conseguí…-

Shiryu observa el papel con la dirección. –En serio, obtuviste la ubicación de Seiya, ¡qué bien! Tienes que contarme algunos de tus trucos.

K- Lo importante es tener buenos contactos – dice la sonriente chica al tiempo que se levanta del piso- Ahora llama a Shun y vamos a buscar a Seiya.

Sr- Bueno y la pregunta es ¿si no entraste por la puerta, como vas a salir sin que te vean?

K- Vamos a salir por atrás

Sr- ¿Vamos? Suena a mucha gente

K- Sí, vamos. Shun, Shiryu –señalándolo- y yo vamos a salir por donde entré.

El chico vira los ojos mientras sale de la habitación a llamar a Shun. Tarda unos momentos en regresar y vuelve acompañado por el peliverde que observa a su amiga -¿Qué haces aquí?-

K- Entré por atrás para evadir al calvo y al pony y me confundí de ventana y terminé aquí.

Sr- Bueno, después solucionan sus problemas. Ahora debemos ir a buscar a Seiya.

Sh- ¿Conseguiste su ubicación? ¿Cómo, en dónde?

K- Una amiga que tenemos en común, pero les advierto este favor me salió muuuuuy caro y el costo me lo ayudarán a pagar ustedes- dice señalándolos con el dedo-

Sr- Pero nosotros no tenemos dinero- Shun secunda la moción.

K- No, no estoy hablando de dinero, sólo que después necesitaré de ustedes para cumplir algo que prometí.

-No nos puedes decir que es – refiere el peliverde

Kristin niega con la cabeza- En su momento será mi querido amigo, ahora vamos.- dice señalando la ventana.

Shiryu mira a Shun –es en serio ¿nos va a hacer salir por la ventana?- Shun asiente – Creo que si mi buen amigo, creo que si

Los chicos la ven bajar. Ella mira para todos lados y les hace señas para que se apresuren. Shiryu baja de un brinco seguido de Shun. -Bueno ahora la pared.-

-¿Pared? ¿Es que acaso te gustan los deportes extremos?- pregunta Shiryu.

K- Bueno si tal vez un poco, pero ya te dije que ese par están montando guardia al frente y no quiero pelear. ¿Vamos a ir o no?

La chica trepa el árbol seguida de sus amigos. Al dar al otro lado de la calle, empiezan a caminar con prisa en busca de la playa. Llegan rápidamente al muelle y comienzan a buscar la dirección- miren es allá- dice Shun

Los tres se dirigen a la puerta. La chica se atreve a tocar el timbre.

Seiya ni siquiera pregunta quien toca, sino abre la puerta de inmediato, observando con asombro a sus amigos. –¡SORPRESA! Grita la chica.

Se- Amigos ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Dice dando paso para que sigan. ¿Cómo consiguieron la dirección? ¿Quién les dijo?

Los chicos pasan al pequeño espacio. Shiryu se hace en una silla, y Shun y Kristin se sientan en el borde de la cama, mientras Seiya se queda de pie junto a la ventana.

Sr- Vimos tu armadura en el coliseo y Jabú nos dijo que Saori te obligo a dejarla ahí y pues empezamos a buscar donde pudieras estar.

Sh- Si nos preocupamos cuando Jabú dijo que no participarías en el torneo. Cuéntanos que pasó para que decidieras eso.

Seiya hace un mohín de desagrado. –Bueno la verdad, yo esperaba que el viejo Kido aún estuviera vivo. Como me prometió hace seis años que si traía la armadura me dejaría volver a encontrar con mi hermana, pero resulta que llegó y me dicen que ella desapareció del orfanato a los pocos días de mi viaje a Grecia. –Hace una pausa- Viejo perverso, hizo todo lo posible por alejarme de mi hermana y ahora me sale con estas. Saori me ofreció que si combatía y ganaba el torneo me ayudaría a encontrarla. Yo me negué. No es justo que permitiera que mi hermana se perdiera, ahora se imaginan mi angustia al saber que no la pude encontrar y aún más sin tener certeza de donde puede estar. Además el idiota de Jabú intentó atacarme, pero lo evadí y después lanzó un golpe a traición y me despojó de la armadura.

Los tres lo ven con cara de preocupación -Al parecer el viejo Kido hizo muchas promesas que no cumplió- dice Kristin llamando la atención de los chicos. –Recuerda Seiya, a mí me prometió lo mismo y acá estoy seis años después y aún no encuentro a mi hermano.

Sh- Pero al menos Saori te dio la esperanza que él va a venir. Pero Seiya, que harás entonces amigo.

Seiya lo piensa por un momento. –Hable con mi amiga Miho y ella me ayudó a aclarar las cosas. El torneo se transmitirá en todo el mundo, tal vez si participo, mi hermana pueda verme y saber que ya estoy de vuelta.

Mientras Seiya habla, Kristin se recarga en el hombro de Shun quien la voltea a ver. – ¿Qué tienes? –Estoy cansada, corrí mucho el día de hoy.

Shun le indica a su amiga que se recargue en sus piernas. Shiryu mira a la parejita y le hace señas a Seiya para que los vea también. Los dos amigos ríen.

Sh- ¿Qué pasa?

Sr- Nada Shun, sigan ustedes ahí. Y entonces Seiya ¿qué decidiste?

Seiya lo piensa por un instante. – Voy a hacerlo, voy a participar en el torneo.

Shiryu y Shun sonríen por la determinación de su amigo.

Sr- Shun una pregunta, ella dijo que estaba buscando a su hermano. –Dice mientras señala a la chica que se ha dormido- ¿acaso su hermano es alguno de los caballeros?

El peliverde asiente. –Si Shiryu, así es amigo.- dice mientras juega con la cabellera de su amiga.

Mientras los chicos están hablando, Kristin empieza a hacer su sueño más profundo, de repente, varias imágenes se van formando en su mente. Un caballero más alto y fornido que Seiya ahorcándolo con sus manos, Shun enfrentándose a Jabú, un caballero con garras de Hydra atacando a su hermano, un combate entre Dragón y Pegaso dejando al pelinegro al borde de la muerte, un guerrero desconocido invadido por el odio y con un cosmo aterrador que derrota fácilmente a otro y ataca a sus amigos mientras otros roban un objeto preciado. Luego como si se tratará de varios flashes a la vez, imágenes repetitivas de una mujer rubia con el cabello casi dorado, ojos casi como cristales y una túnica blanca, un hombre maduro con su barba blanca, otro con el cabello rojizo y barba poblada del mismo tono, una mujer de cabello negro recogido y una túnica roja, un hombre peligris con mirada sádica que la llaman y le piden que regrese. Se repasan una y otra vez por su cabeza. Las imágenes atormentan a la chica que empieza a sollozar en sus sueños. Los tres chicos voltean a verla, cuando queda sentada de golpe con la mano sobre su cara y la respiración agitada. Un hilo de sudor frío recorre su frente y también siente otro sobre su espalda.

-Kristin estás bien- pregunta preocupado Shun, al tiempo que Seiya le alcanza un vaso de agua. La chica lo recibe mientras trata de recuperar el aire. –Gracias chicos, estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de aire, dice levantándose aún confundida y acercándose a la salida. Los muchachos la observan azotar la puerta al salir.

Sr- Shun que pasa, ¿está ella bien?

Sh- No lo sé amigos, al parecer sigue sufriendo como ella le dice de pesadillas.

Se- ¿Pesadillas?

Sh- Si Seiya, ella no acostumbra a dormir mucho porque suele tener "visiones". Por eso me pareció extraño cuando se quedó dormida. No acostumbra a hacer siestas ni a dormir más de un par de horas en la noche, por temor a algunas cosas que ha visto.

Sr- ¿Quieres decir que ella ve el futuro?

Sh- Tanto como ver el futuro no te lo puedo asegurar, sólo son presentimientos que tiene y que se han cumplido en un par de ocasiones, aunque también me ha dicho que a veces ve imágenes de gente que no conoce.

Sr- Mmmmmmm, entiendo. Espero que esté mejor.

Sh- Iré a ver como se encuentra, dice levantándose de la cama

Seiya y Shiryu se quedan conversando en la habitación y Shun sale a ver a su amiga. La chica está con sus manos recargadas sobre la barda, respirando profundo y con los ojos cerrados. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunta el chico. –No lo sé Shun, hace mucho que no me pasaba esto, pero en verdad no quiero preocuparte- dice cubriéndose la cara y corriendo sus manos hasta la cabeza- pero por lo que vi vienen fuertes enfrentamientos, Shiryu estaba casi muerto, mi hermano… y esos rostros… otra vez.

Shiryu sale de la casa despidiéndose de Seiya. –Amigo esperamos verte mañana en el Coliseo, recuerda que mañana empieza el torneo.

Se- Si no te preocupes allí estaré para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo del tonto de Jabú.

Sr- Adiós. Te veré mañana

Los dos observan a Shun y Kristin quienes se encuentran hablando a unos pasos. La chica con cara de preocupación voltea a ver a sus amigos. –Lo siento, no sé que me pasó- dice acercándose a ellos.

Se- No te preocupes todos hemos tenido malos sueños- dice mostrándole una sonrisa. -Bueno amigos, es mejor que todos descansemos. Mañana nos veremos en el coliseo, ¿les parece?

Los tres asienten e inician su camino de regreso a la mansión despidiéndose de Seiya.

La chica va caminando unos pasos adelante, abrazándose a sí misma y en completo silencio. Shun y Shiryu caminan atrás. –Amigo, ¿estás seguro que ella está bien?

Sh- Aunque no lo esté siempre te dirá que sí. Lo hace para no preocuparm…nos.

Llegan a la mansión y se dan cuenta que ninguno de los dos "carceleros" se encuentra.

Sr- Amigos no tienen hambre, vamos a la cocina por algo de comer- dice dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La chica se sienta en la escalera mientras toca su cabeza y Shun mira a su amigo –Ya te alcanzamos- voltea y se coloca a su lado- ¿Qué tienes? Pregunta a la afligida chica.

-Estoy cansada Shun, quisiera saber que está mal conmigo, porque veo estás cosas, porque no puedo controlar mi cosmo- dice mientras empieza a llorar- estoy cansada de no poder llevar una vida normal, de hacer que la gente me tenga miedo- El joven peliverde la abraza para consolarla. Trata de pronunciar palabra pero sabe que no encontrará las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos. – Tienes que ser paciente- atina a decir.

La chica se refugia en el pecho de su compañero mientras sigue llorando y Shiryu sale de la cocina con varias cosas en sus manos. Se queda mirando a sus amigos – ¡Uy lo siento! no quería interrumpir- La chica se separa de su amigo y seca sus lágrimas. –Ya, Shiryu no te burles, mejor ¡aliméntame!- dice quitándole un paquete de las manos.- Mejor vamos a descansar, mañana es un día muy importante para todos ustedes.

Los dos chicos asienten y suben las escaleras mientras intercambian impresiones del afanado día.

Sr- Kris kris, ¿te puedo decir Kris cierto? ¿Dónde te quedarás esta noche? Shun me comentó que no tienes cuarto.

K- Mmmmmm bueno me da lo mismo igual lo que menos quiero es dormir esta noche- dice limpiándose los ojos.

Sh- Quédate en mi cuarto.

Sr- Si quédate en el cuarto de Shun y él y yo compartimos habitación, ¿te parece?

La chica niega con la cabeza – No señores, ustedes deben descansar para iniciar los combates mañana. No se preocupen por mí. ¡Hasta mañana!.- Abre la puerta del estudio y casi de inmediato la cierra dejando a los chicos sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Otra larga noche es lo que espera a la chica. –Mañana será otro día- intenta darse animo mientras se desparrama en el sofá. ¿Hermano por qué tardas tanto… cuándo llegarás?

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Después del insomnio

**Capítulo 7 - ¿Después del insomnio, llega la calma?**

Los chicos se quedan en el pasillo observando la puerta cerrada del estudio. Continúan su camino hasta la habitación de Shun donde se detienen nuevamente.

Sr- ¿Y ahora qué pasará con ella?- dice señalando con el pulgar la puerta cerrada del estudio.

Sh- Creo que buscará en que entretenerse todo el tiempo. No se te haga raro escuchar ruidos esta noche. Hará lo posible por no dormir.

Shiryu se muestra preocupado. –Shun ¿y su hermano ya llegó o es de los caballeros ausentes?

-Aún no llega, y bueno si hacemos cuentas sólo harían falta Ikki y…, el peliverde es interrumpido por su amigo. – Quieres decir que ella es hermana de…

-Así es- afirma Shun.

Sr- No quiero imaginar la cara que hará cuando la vea y ella le dé esa noticia. Con su forma de ser no sé de qué manera pueda tomarlo.

Sh- Ojalá lo haga de la mejor manera. Lleva media vida buscándolo como para que las cosas no salgan como ella espera. No me imagino que podría pasar si él la rechaza.

Sr- Esperemos que eso no ocurra. Que descanses amigo, nos veremos mañana.

Sh- Igual amigo, descansa.

Shiryu sigue su camino hasta la puerta siguiente que es la de su habitación. Shun se queda en la puerta pensando si va con su amiga o si entra a descansar. Retrocede unos pasos y trata de abrir pero la puerta tiene seguro. Golpea la puerta. –Vete por favor- se escucha desde adentro. –Ábreme soy yo- dice en tono de voz bajo. –No quiero, vete Shun debes descansar- -Sólo quiero ver que estás bien- El silencio se apodera del estudio. –Shun, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero estoy y estaré bien. Descansa por favor mañana inicia el torneo y debes estar lucido, no quiero que te afanes más por mí- El chico suspira. –Que descanses- es lo último que dice antes de retirarse a su habitación.

La chica aún con el paquete entero que le quitó a Shiryu, empieza a buscar en que entretenerse. Toma varios libros de la biblioteca empieza a ojearlos, destapa el paquete y empieza a tomar pedacitos de frituras que come lentamente. Se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, suspira profundo mientras se abraza a sí misma. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Ni el maestro Albiore ni el maestro del santuario pudieron ayudarme a encontrar una respuesta. ¿Acaso este es mi destino?

Toma unos libros y empieza a leer los títulos. "Fundamentos de economía", "Contabilidad para tontos",… aburrido "Teorías de la administración", "Hombre, ideas y políticas" es que este viejo no vivía con niños acaso, dice mientras lanza los libros que no le gustan sobre el escritorio. Cambia de nivel para seguir buscando algo que leer. Encuentra otros libros que llaman su atención. "Cuentos para princesitas", "Princesitas y sus historias" "Cenicienta" "Rapunzel" "Pocahontas" "La bella durmiente" –giuuuuu- dice arrojando los libros lejos y haciendo caras de asco- con razón Saori se cree princesa, no pudo conseguirle algo más fresita, de razón le frió el cerebro- La chica empieza a recoger los libros y debajo de ellos ve un computador portátil encima del escritorio. Lo enciende y empieza a buscar por internet… que veré que veré… dice rebuscando entre páginas de música, deportes, películas y libros…. Música no porque canto a grito herido, deportes no porque me emociono, películas me gusta subirle a las de acción… que sea un libro. Dice posando el mouse sobre literatura juvenil. Veamos que hay…"Bajo la misma estrella" no muy rosa, "Los juegos del hambre- trilogía" no muy largo, "Divergente- la serie" ya la leí. "Harry Potter… no, ya me vi las películas… "Crepúsculo"… nop es de mi agrado…Literatura para adulto joven… "El alquimista" bueno creo que este será. La chica eleva los pies sobre el escritorio y trae el computador sobre sus piernas. Toma el paquete de frituras y sigue comiendo mientras empieza a leer. Será una larga noche.

Después de un par de horas, muchos bostezos y cabezazos contra el escritorio, termina el libro virtual. Cansada de estar sentada se levanta y empieza a buscar que más hacer. Ejercicio. Trata de recordar las rutinas que practicaban en la isla Andrómeda y se pone a hacer estiramientos, abdominales, sentadillas. Finalmente se recuesta sobre el piso y mira el techo tratando de hallar figuras en el decorado de las lámparas. Cierra los ojos por un instante y empieza a conciliar el sueño. Para su fortuna, duerme un par de horas en paz.

La chica despierta y observa que el cielo empieza a aclarar, el amanecer pronto llegará. Se levanta del piso, se acomoda los huesos y se acerca nuevamente a la ventana. Hace mucho tiempo no veía un amanecer así. Se empiezan a escuchar movimientos en las habitaciones cercanas. Nuevamente escucha que golpean la puerta. La chica respira resignada. –Shun no me molestes, ve a arreglarte para el torneo.- -No soy Shun, soy Shiryu- La sorprendida chica entreabre la puerta dejando ver solo su cara y se encuentra con el serio pelinegro. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Nada, sólo que quería saber cómo habías amanecido. La chica con cara de sueño y algo de ojeras le dice –bien- mientras trata de cerrar nuevamente la puerta. Shiryu interpone el pie para evitar que la cierre. –Sólo quería decirte que Shun se preocupa mucho por ti- La chica lo mira – Mmmmmm dime algo que no sepa. Es mejor que te vayas a prepararte.

Sr–También quería decirte que si quieres, tal vez puedas hablar con mi maestro en los Cinco picos, es probable que él pueda ayudarte a encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas que te acechan.

La chica lo mira por un instante –Gracias por tu oferta Shiryu, pero en verdad no estoy segura que alguien en este mundo pueda ayudarme. Ahora si me permites, voy a ducharme y cambiarme. Y disculpa si te pude parecer grosera, no es fácil ser yo. Agradezco tu preocupación.- dice finalmente cerrando la puerta.

El pelinegro mueve la cabeza en señal de negación. –Que terca, como la aguanta Shun- Regresa a su habitación.

Toda la mansión es una sola bulla, los caballeros andan de un lado para otro alistándose para iniciar los combates, unos hacen calentamiento, otros desayunan saludablemente, todo es un lío cuando Jabú suelta –Bueno muchachos a partir de hoy no cuentan las amistades del pasado, ahora todos somos combatientes por la armadura dorada pero les puedo asegurar que el vencedor seré yo"

Los presentes hacen mil caras, unos se ríen burlonamente, otros viran los ojos, Shun y Shiryu se miran y niegan con la cabeza.

–Muchachos buenos días. Es hora de iniciar los combates. Las limosinas de la Fundación los llevarán hasta el coliseo- dice Saori haciendo presencia.

Sr- Shun, ¿sabes si Kristin irá con nosotros?

Sh- No lo sé Shiryu, no ha querido salir del estudio. Ayer traté de hablar con ella y no quiso abrirme la puerta y esta mañana también lo intenté y se negó a contestar.

Sr- Tal vez nos alcance en el coliseo. Dale tiempo, ya se repondrá.

Sh- Creo que esta vez tomará un poco más de tiempo. Aparte de sus pesadillas súmale el estrés de saber que su hermano aún no llega.

Shiryu toma a su amigo por el hombro. –Bueno, vamos al coliseo. Esperemos que llegue allá- Los chicos caminan hasta las limosinas y suben. Shun da un último vistazo para ver si la chica sale. Entra al vehículo con una cara triste. Las limosinas avanzan cruzando la ciudad. Llegan al coliseo y realizan su entrada en medio de gritos de apoyo de los fanáticos. Todos pasan y saludan, menos Shun.

-Ya amigo deja de preocuparte ella estará bien. Verás que en cualquier momento llega.- dice Shiryu tratando de animar a su amigo.- Además recuerda que tenemos que ver la cara de Jabú cuando llegué Seiya- sonríe fregativo.

Shun le dirige la mirada- Gracias amigo, pero ya no es sólo eso. Va a iniciar el torneo y mi hermano tampoco ha llegado. De los 100 huérfanos sólo quedamos 10 y aunque Kristin dice que Ikki regresará, tengo miedo que no lo haga.

Shiryu lo piensa un poco, sabe que Shun puede ser un poco sensible – Pues tal vez fue alguno de sus presentimientos. Igual con el temperamento y carácter de Ikki sabemos que él va a llegar no te afanes amigo.

El torneo inicia con el combate entre Jabú de Unicornio y Ban de Leoncillo. Después de algunos golpes y demostraciones por parte de los dos competidores el triunfo se lo lleva Jabú.

Siguiente combate: Geki de Osa menor contra Seiya de Pegaso. Un engreído Jabú reprocha: -pero que pérdida de tiempo anunciar este combate. Técnicamente Geki ya ganó, acaso no saben que Seiya no va a participar en el torneo. Yo mismo me encargué de despojarlo de su armadura.-

-Te equivocas Jabú.- dice Seiya mientras entra corriendo y se posesiona de su armadura- Ni creas que voy a dejar de participar en el torneo. Además tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente que me cobraré muy pronto- Las miradas de pocos amigos entre los caballeros no se hacen esperar. Seiya sube al cuadrilátero para iniciar su combate.

Después que los chicos y Saori salen de la mansión, Kristin espera que vayan lo suficientemente lejos para atreverse a salir del estudio sin que nadie la juzgue, critique, pregunte o acose. Decide tomar un baño y por eso entra a la habitación de Shun a tomar una toalla. La chica entra, se quita los zapatos, se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se deja caer de espaldas sobre el suave colchón. "Rayos porque no acepte quedarme acá anoche", piensa mientras hace un movimiento con su espalda y con un "crack" acomoda sus huesos. -Ouch eso dolió, no vuelvo a dormir en el piso- Se levanta y ve varias hojas de papel arrugadas en la papelera. Toma una y la desdobla –Espero que estés mejor…- las palabras repisadas Siguiente –Arriba ese ánimo…- la frase tachada, -No importa lo que pase yo…- Una equis gigante atravesaba la hoja y la última era un boceto de una playa, con el mar de fondo, una inmensa luna y una chica sentada observando el paisaje. Esta es la que más le llama la atención, la desdobla con cuidado, la coloca sobre el cobertor de la cama y empieza suavemente a estirarla para quitarle las arrugas. La mira con ternura y decide quedarse con ella. Arroja las otras hojas de nuevo a la caneca.

La chica toma una toalla del armario y se dispone a entrar al baño. Piensa- Tal vez el baño de la recámara principal sea más grande. Un momento y porque voy a tomar solo un duchazo si Saori ni Tatsumi están…- La chica sale mirando a todos lados y lanza un "hay alguien en casa" recibiendo solo silencio como respuesta. Se dirige a la habitación de Saori e ingresa con cuidado de no mover nada. Observa el inmenso cuarto con una cama doble con toldillos que se abren uno encima de otro, grandes ventanales, televisor led de 50 pulgadas, un minicomponente con varios CD´s de música clásica, un armario gigante lleno de vestiditos de "señorita" provocando que mueva su cabeza varias veces en señal de negación, un tocador inmenso con gran cantidad de cremas y perfumes los cuales la chica prueba uno a uno –mmmmm que rico, no este no me gusto, muy dulzón, rosas que delicia… Bueno mejor me apresuro antes que lleguen.- Entra al majestuoso baño que es casi de grande como la habitación donde duermen sus amigos… la chica abre los ojos lo más grande que puede…. – W-o-w- por Dios que es esto- Dice tocando suavemente las toallas que se encuentran colgadas por tamaños en armonía de colores y la bata de baño color rosita, mientras ve el espejo de cuerpo entero de 3 piezas, los blancos azulejos y piezas del baño y la inmensidad de la tina que parece casi una piscina de niños. -Condenado viejo si te diste tus lujos mientras nosotros sufrimos a la distancia.

Abre la llave y empieza a correr el agua en la tina, agrega algo de jabón líquido que rápidamente empieza a hacer espuma con la que la chica juega al tiempo que espera se llene lo suficiente para poder sumergirse. A esa altura será suficiente dice cerrando el grifo. Se recoge el cabello en una cebollita y procede a quitarse su camiseta, el top que usa por debajo, el jean y la ropa interior y se refugia en el calor del agua y la espuma. Después de un largo rato se relaja tanto que cierra los ojos por un momento pero cuando siente que se está durmiendo se da un par de bofetadas. -Ay por Dios, esto es maravilloso pero mejor me salgo ya, además que horas será, no tarda en empezar el torneo. La chica toma la toalla que dejó al lado y se envuelve en ella, libera el agua asegurándose que la bañera quede sin rastro que ella estuvo ahí. Levanta la ropa que dejó tirada en el piso y sale de la habitación.

Regresa al estudio y busca algo de ropa limpia para cambiarse. Observa el reloj, 1:28 pm -diablos, el torneo empieza en media hora por más que corra no alcanzó a llegar. Igual tengo hambre y mientras como algo… Saori dijo que había pagado derechos de transmisión para todo el mundo… mejor lo veo por internet. Baja a la cocina y se prepara un sándwich con jamón, queso, tomate, salsas, saca un paquete gigante de papas fritas de la alacena y una botella de limonada de la nevera y se dirige de nuevo al estudio.

Enciende el computador, busca la página oficial del evento y espera que cargue… vamos, vamos después de varios intentos logra conectarse. Empieza a comer mientras el comentarista presenta a los competidores: "…en este primer día de torneo galáctico tendremos los combates entre los caballeros Ban de Leoncillo y Jabú de Unicornio…" - Maldición Applejack va a combatir o ¿era Rarity? Jajaja igual no deja de ser un simple pony… aunque tiene las de ganar, ese chico Ban tiene un gran tamaño, pero eso no será suficiente, ¡diantres!- Se inicia el combate con la obvia victoria de Jabú… quien ilumina su nombre en señal de victoria en el tablero… -jejeje nada que hacer a la próxima te toca con Shun, saldrás como burrito, jujuju- Siguiente combate Pegaso contra Osa menor.- oh no, lo olvidé me perderé la cara del pony cuando vea a Seiya llegar, habría pagado por ver. Bueno Shun y Shiryu me contaran.

Cuando Kristin ve al acuerpado Geki recuerda su visión… Seiya casi inconsciente siendo ahorcado por un fornido muchacho. Se levanta del escritorio y camina como león enjaulado - Ay no, ay no, no puede ser… -dice mientras se soba las manos mostrando su nerviosismo y su respiración se acelera. –Calmada Kristin, calmada. No le va a pasar nada Seiya… recuerda que después combate con Shiryu, casi matándolo… caray no sé que es peor si que se salve o saber que combatirá con su amigo… La chica se sienta de nuevo frente al equipo y observa la pelea. En efecto, después de un cruce de golpes por parte de los dos competidores, los poderosos brazos de Geki casi asfixian al santo de Pegaso, pero este se libera y después de algunas maniobras, logra su victoria. La chica celebra el triunfo de su amigo. El enfrentamiento entre el Fénix y el Lobo se ve retrasado por la ausencia del primer contendiente. Los combates del día terminan lo que significa que pronto regresarán a la mansión. Decide limpiar un poco el tiradero que hizo y baja las escaleras para desechar la botella y el empaque cuando escucha el timbre de la reja. Corre a la cocina que es donde se encuentra el comunicador que suena.

Levanta la bocina y lanza un alooó? –Hola, ¿podrías abrirme la reja, por favor? La chica un poco confundida al saber que todos los que se alojan allí se encuentran en el coliseo decide preguntar… ¿Y tú qué quieres? –Soy uno de los competidores del torneo galáctico. Abre los ojos lo más grande que puede mientras deja caer la bocina… si sólo faltaban dos personas por llegar, existía una alta probabilidad que el muchacho que se encontraba en la puerta fuera su hermano. Siente como su corazón se acelera, mientras respira profundo y vuelve a tomar la bocina –Me puedes decir tu nombre, por favor- Esa respuesta le traería de vuelta las esperanzas o sólo aplazaría su agonía un poco más.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
